


Invitation

by draculard



Category: Salem's Lot - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Canon ages, Dominant Danny Glick, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Danny Glick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Everyone knows a vampire can't enter without permission.





	Invitation

His Roman collar is the first to go. He feels Danny’s fingers scrabbling beneath it — long, dirty nails scraping against his skin — before he tears it off and tosses it to the floor. Father Callahan’s breath comes short when it’s gone; he feels vulnerable, unprotected, his neck bare and ripe for the taking. All he can see is Danny’s red eyes, his sharp-toothed smile, the cemetery dirt on his skin.

“Let me in, Father?” Danny says, his voice syrupy-sweet. Father Callahan’s throat works and he sees Danny’s eyes flick toward it, hunger sharpening his gaze.

“You’re already inside,” Father Callahan says. He can hear his voice trembling; he looks at the rectory door, hanging open to show him the night sky, the half-moon, the mist shrouded over the churchyard. There are no footprints on the floor, though Danny’s bare feet are covered in dirt.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Danny says. He floats closer; his toes are hovering inches above the floor, bringing him up to Father Callahan’s height and then higher, until he’s looking down at Father Callahan with hooded eyes. 

Fear renders Father Callahan’s limbs weak and useless; all he can do is tremble; all he can do is stare. Danny down an inch, his chest pressed against Father Callahan’s, his hands resting on Callahan’s shoulders. Beneath his shirt, Danny’s skin is cold and pale. 

His teeth find Father Callahan’s neck, nipping but not piercing the skin. His hand presses against Father Callahan between his legs, thumb rubbing over the zipper, fingers finding the outline of Father Callahan’s cock and squeezing hard.

When Father Callahan gasps and starts, he feels Danny’s teeth scraping against him, leaving dark bruises on his skin.

“Let me in, Father,” Danny says again. 


End file.
